<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afronésia by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519), InvinietEevee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019507">Afronésia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade'>BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvinietEevee/pseuds/InvinietEevee'>InvinietEevee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hajime!autor, Hajime!centric, Implicit Komahina, Psychological Horror, Sentimentos ruins, Suspense, final aberto, misterio, universo alternativo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvinietEevee/pseuds/InvinietEevee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime não estava louco. Nunca esteve.</p><p>E tinha certeza disso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afronésia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá a todos!<br/>Nós chegamos com um collab do nada, não é ?Hah! </p><p>Acho que é porque nós queriamos tentar um tema novo, algo que não estamos acostumadas a escrever. E também por conversas que acabamos tendo, reflexões sobre nossos próprios sentimentos sobre algumas coisas. </p><p>Não aconselhamos essa fanfic caso você seja sensível ao sentimento de ser perseguido, sinceramente, não a escrevemos com intenção de deixar ninguém mal!Pedimos a compreensão de todos. </p><p>Esperamos que possam gostar e teorizar a vontade sobre nossa história, adorariamos ler sobre! </p><p>A capa foi feita por InvinietEevee; </p><p>Enfim, sem mais enrolações, boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Eu apertei o passo assim que cheguei perto do bairro de meu complexo de apartamento.</p><p>Eu sentia que <strong><em>ele</em></strong> estava atrás de mim. De novo.</p><p>Abracei minha sacola e corri escada acima, entrando no meu apartamento e fechando a porta o mais rápido possível, finalmente respirando aliviado.</p><p>Coloquei o objeto sobre a mesa e fui até a minha secretária eletrônica.</p><p>– Você tem quatro novas mensagens! – apertei para ouvir.</p><p>
  <em>"Hajime! Ei, você saiu de casa? Isso é ótimo! Por favor, assim que voltar, me mande uma mensagem! Acho que podemos publicar seu novo livro logo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ainda não chegou? Okay, então, se alimente direito, por favor não coma nada estranho, tá? Irei para uma reunião agora. Depois nos falamos."</em>
</p><p>Era a voz de Chiaki. Dei um sorriso, era bom saber que meu projeto havia sido aceito, ao menos uma noticia boa.</p><p>
  <em>"Senhor Hajime Hinata? Por favor, confirme sua consulta das quatro horas dessa sexta com antecedência. A doutora Sonia está ansiosa para conhecê-lo."</em>
</p><p>Suspirei. Chiaki, é claro. Obviamente tinha sido ela, mesmo com minha insistência de que não precisava de um psicólogo.</p><p>Então sobrou apenas uma mensagem. Um número desconhecido.</p><p>Coloquei para tocar em seguida.</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, ei, Hajime? Espero que seja o número certo. Hah, eu gostei muito do nosso último encontro, espero que possamos repeti-lo em algum momento!"</em>
</p><p>Silêncio. Por um momento pensei que a mensagem tinha chegado ao fim, até que o aparelho voltou a fazer barulho.</p><p>
  <em>"Hahahah...Acho que isso soou um pouco estranho, não é ?Esqueci de pedir seu número social e procurei pelo número da sua editora...Ela me entregou o seu, mas...Hahah, desculpe, acho que não estou fazendo sentido! Deixarei meu número no final da ligação, por favor, me ligue caso queira sair de novo!"</em>
</p><p>Ele ditou o número em seguida, que rabisquei em um caderno próximo.</p><p>Nagito era meu leitor, e era era realmente interessante, provavelmente o único com quem eu tive algum contato em todos meus anos de vida sendo um autor recluso.</p><p>Assim que terminei de ouvir as mensagens, peguei meu notebook e fui até a sala.</p><p>Adentrei no cômodo, notando algo de diferente nele. Não poderia ser minha imaginação, não desta vez.</p><p>A janela estava entreaberta, e minhas plantas pareciam estar viradas para o lado errado.</p><p>Sem chance, eu não havia esquecido a janela aberta quando sai. Nunca. Não seria dessa vez!</p><p>Fechei a janela com o máximo de cautela possível, me aproximando do sofá em passos rápidos, com o notebook em mãos.</p><p>Talvez devesse escrever mais um pouco, me distrair disso.</p><p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p><p>Algumas horas se passaram e finalmente fechei o notebook quando notei que o sol já havia sumido. Respirei fundo.</p><p>Sequer notei que havia escurecido, o que comprovava que escrevi uma quantia razoável.</p><p>Senti uma necessidade agoniante de acender as luzes, o que me fez levantar do sofá de uma só vez. Faria isso o mais rápido possível.</p><p>O sentimento de estar no escuro nunca me agradou, sentir o peso de olhos me encarando por trás do vidro das janelas, mesmo que eu viva no segundo andar. Ou sentir que alguém me espreitava no fim daquele corredor escuro que ligava meu quarto aos demais cômodos da casa.</p><p>Com esse pensamento, acendi o máximo de luzes possíveis, entretando – com toda minha sorte – uma delas não ligou.</p><p>A maldita lâmpada do corredor.</p><p>Senti meu coração acelerar conforme a adrenalina tomava conta do meu corpo.</p><p>Não era um corredor extenso, na verdade, era consideravelmente curto. Mas o fato de não ter visão de uma parte dele me deixava receoso.</p><p>Aquela parte poderia ter uma pessoa, com certeza.</p><p>Além do quarto de leitura, que eu não tive coragem de sequer me aproximar.</p><p>Procurei relaxar, respirando fundo. Talvez realmente fosse uma mania de perseguição*, e eu estivesse imaginando coisas.</p><p>Por algum motivo, olhei para trás.</p><p>Não havia ninguém.</p><p>
  <strong>[…]</strong>
</p><p>Entrei no quarto após tomar banho, jogando a toalha por cima da poltrona. Talvez eu devesse dormir um pouco, descansar, afinal, estava começando a me sentir desconfortável dentro da minha própria casa.</p><p>Não tem como ter alguém aqui dentro, eu havia trancado tudo antes de sair, e tenho certeza absoluta que ninguém poderia ter passado pela janela do segundo andar...certo?</p><p>Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha, me fazendo balançar a cabeça em negação. Não, não era hora de inventar maluquices, era hora de dormir. Só deitar e dormir.</p><p>Me deitei, apagando a luz do abajur e, em seguida, me cobrindo por completo de forma que nenhuma parte de minha pele ficasse exposta.</p><p>Sim, eu estava seguro no meu quarto, na minha cama, embaixo de minhas confortáveis cobertas.</p><p>Fechei os olhos, aliviado. Mais um dia sem <em><strong>ele</strong></em> ter conseguido me pegar.</p><p>Suspirei por fim, sorrindo.</p><p>E então, ouvi a porta do quarto abrir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alguns adendos pra que não fiquem perdidos: </p><p>- Afronésia, em termos da psicologia, seria o desequilíbrio das faculdades mentais, loucura ou/e demência; </p><p>- Mania de perseguição, consiste em um conjunto de condições delirantes, no qual a pessoa afetada acredita estar sempre sendo perseguida. O indivíduo pensa que o dano está ocorrendo ou que vai ocorrer e pensa que o perseguidor percebido e identificado tem a intenção de lhe causar algum tipo de dano de qualquer espécie, seja ele físico, mental ou moral;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>